An Unexpected Discovery
by shadowflower
Summary: While in Ishbal, Roy Mustang discovers a small child, sobbing in the dust. When he saves her, he finds himself as something he never expected to be. Will she change everyone for the better?
1. An Exciting Train Ride

**A/N - Okay... So this is my first story, one of the first that I actually plan on completing, and also the first that I have ever released to the public.**

**Please be gentle with me. Constructive critism is greatly appreciated.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Explosions rang out on all sides and the screams were almost deafening. Cities crumbled and fell in a matter of minutes. And it was all because of them.

Roy Mustang paced his way through the city. _Check for survivors._ That was his orders. If he found any... he was to eliminate the 'problem.' As he walked he grimaced at the amount of bloodshed he had just caused by toppling this city.

Suddenly he stopped.

_No..._

But it was obvious. He could hear the cries, and almost at once realized they were the sobs of a small child. Backtracking through the rubble, he followed the horrible noise. It wasn't long before he located her. She looked so tiny, crushed and sobbing under all the rubble. Roy stood over her, almost stunned. It was a moment before he could even bring himself to move. Then he gathered himself together and started to push the heavy concrete off of her. She couldn't have been more than five or six. Her sobs stopped abruptly as the last of the rubble was pushed aside.

Opening her eyes she reached up with her good hand to shove aside a matted strand of midnight black hair. It was only then she seemed to notice her saviour. Roy almost jumped back as she reached up and latched on to his pant leg.

"Daddy? ...Daddy."

Roy was startled. Daddy? The last time she had said it, she had sounded so final, as if there was no doubt in the world. Then Roy noticed something. She wasn't Ishbalan.

_I can save her. _

It was final.

_7 Years Later_

"Tammy!"

It was a familiar sound in Eastern H.Q. Yet again he found himself shouting for the unruly girl who had insisted she be alongside her father as a State Alchemist. Sure, he had said, secretly knowing she would never get past the first exam. But now he wasn't so sure, as she practiced, and studied, and advanced further each day.

How could she ever survive the military? He admitted to himself that she definately a strong willed girl, sucessfully getting herself permission to take the State Alchemy exam right from the Fuhrer himself. She'd held herself proudly in front of the leader of their country. He had laughed and agreed. A good experiance he had said.

Roy Mustang had a major problem.

"Tammy!" he shouted again. Riza Hawkeye poked her head through the door.

"Sir, Tammy took a trip to Risembool to visit a friend remember? She's returning later this afternoon."

Roy gave a sigh at this reminder.

"Apparently she got in another street fight. I'm only now just finding out- Wait! Which train is she on?" he finished his sentence with a shout. Riza looked startled.

"She's on the 9:00 train. It just left," said Riza with obvious confusion in her voice.

Roy gave an exasperated sigh.

"Great. Just great."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tammy Mustang bounced onto the train.

"Going home, going home, it's time to leave, I'm going home!" she sang out as she searched for a seat. The compartment she was in was pretty full, and no one looked particularily friendly. Tammy glanced around, and then plopped herself down next to a blond haired boy.

Sweeping her wavy black hair back into a ponytail she smiled at the boy sitting next to her.

"Hi! You don't mind me sitting here do you?"

The blond boy had looked slight startled whe she threw herself down next to him, but now he looked indifferent.

"Knock yourself out."

She gave him a huge smile and held out a gloved hand.

"I'm Tammy!"

He hesitated a moment and then took her hand.

"Edward Elric. And this is my brother Alphonse."

Edward gave her a small smile, but did not release her hand.

"Auto-mail?" he inquired, letting go of her hand.

Tammy smiled and pulled up her sleeve and her pant leg, revealing the shiny auto-mail underneath.

"Just had it serviced. How could you tell?"

Edward smiled and pulled up his own sleeve.

"It helps when you know exactly how it feels. You're also walking a little off balance which tells me you just had it adjusted to fit your height. I could tell right away."

Tammy gave a grin.

"So what's the deal with your brother? Never really seen anyone with armor like his..."

Both Edward and Alphonse looked uncomfortable. Tammy caught onto their silence and took the hint.

"You know what? Nevermind."

Tammy was suddenly distracted by a small face peeking over the back of their seats. She giggled at the little girl's staring.

Hyperactive as she was, Tammy was getting tired. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

"Brother, am I scary?"

It was the first time Tammy heard him speak and she was pretty surprised. He sounded so young.

"Please. You're kindness in a can," stated Edward.

Tammy smiled at that statement. Then the little girl spoke again.

"Look Mom, he's strange."

Alphonse sounded hurt.

"Strange?"

"That's not nice, Marin. You shouldn't say things like that," her mother said in a very obvious hushed voice.

"But look at him! He must like armor a lot to wear it everywhere, even on the train! Do you think he gets hot?"

Marin's cute little voice was dripping with innocent curiousity. Tammy opened her eyes as Edward stood up and turned around.

"Nothing to see here folks! Nope, nothing out of the ordinary. Geez Al. I didn't know we had tickets to the normalcy express."

Tammy turned too, in time to see little Marin waving to Al. Sh grinned at the little girl's cute expression. Suddenly Marin spotted Ed's auto-mail. He pulled up his sleeve.

"Cooler than skin huh?"

Some time later Tammy was sitting beside Al dozing off on the boring train ride. Ed was sprawled across the seat in front of her.

"He's right, there is someone with him! And he _is _small!"

Tammy hadn't bothered to open her eyes during his exclamation, but now she was forced to, as Ed began flailing about in his seat. Tammy didn't even glance at their visitor as she struggled to restrain Ed.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?!!"

"Calm down you lunatic! You're making a scene!" shouted Tammy.

The man backed away just as the men in each seat on either side of him stood up and pulled out guns. Tammy froze.

_Uh-oh... _

One of the men beat Falman over back of the head with his gun... Falman! She had finally recognized who had called Ed small.

_But if he's here..._

"No heroes today. Everybody shut up and get your hands over your heads. Or say hello to a bullet."

Tammy grimaced and put her hands up. Ed glanced back at her and Al and then did the same. It wasn't long before they had Falman bound on the floor, and were checking the passengers for weapons. Tammy stood stock still, seething with rage.

The men started towards them.

"Brother?" Alphonse whispered.

"Don't worry."

The men stopped in front of them.

"Helmet. Take it off."

Suddenly Ed let out a shout and pointed.

"Look!"

The men turned just long enough for Ed to plant a knee into one of their faces. Al took the opportunity to smash another one over the head.

The passengers were upset that they had not cooperated and been good little hostages. Suddenly Tammy lept foward just in time to grab one of the men's guns as he pointed it at Marin. It let off one shot before she got it.

Al lept foward, planting a foot into the man's back.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked, looking concerned.

The mother gave a scared nod. Marin was hiding. Ed reassured the girl and was right into action. Tammy was ready too but stopped. There was something they were forgetting.

"Hey! Over here!'

Falman inched his way into view. Tammy gasped and ran to untie him.

"Falman! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little bump over the head. Nothing serious. But what are you doing on this train?"

Tammy smiled.

"I'm just coming back from Risembool. I was there visiting a friend and getting my auto-mail maitenenced."

Ed and Al ran up behind her.

"Risembool? That's our home town!" said Al. Tammy gave him a smile as Falman stretched and rubbed his wrists.

"Awesome! Do you know Winry?"

"Of course! She's our best friend. We've know each other for a very long time."

Tammy gave a laugh, but then was back to business.

"So what's going on? Something tells me this wasn't random."

Falman frowned.

"We've got passengers. The front car kind."

Tammy nodded.

"Alright. Then we better get to work," said Tammy. Ed turned away.

We can handle this Tammy. Go back to your seat."

Tammy looked indignant.

"I could say the same thing to you! Little boys should stay away from danger!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SMALL?!"

Tammy smirked as Al tryed desperately to restrain Ed.

"Bean sprout," she mumbled under her breath.

Despite his best efforts, Ed slipped from Al's grip. Tammy sidestepped as Ed rushed into a punch. He toppled over her foot, which was conviently in the way. He did a faceplant into the floor.

"Now, now Edward. You wouldn't hit a girl would you? Well then. You want to take another shot? Or do you want to help me? I'm sure the passengers would appreciate the latter," she said, as she lifted Ed up by the back of his coat.

"If you want to help I'll be on top of the train. Al can you handle things down here?"

Al nodded as Ed muttered darkly under his breath. It was very hard not to laugh at Ed at that point, but Al knew that would just anger him further so he kept his mouth shut. Tammy grinned.

"Come on shorty."

Ed exploded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Roy was on the phone.

"If there's even one fatality-"

The phone clicked and then there was nothing. Bald had hung up.

"Sir, you know the General's feelings about negotiations," stated Riza.

"Who negotiating?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tammy and Ed stood slowly, bracing against the wind. She could honestly say that it was her first time walking across the top of a train, but it was exciting all the same. The wind was fairly strong as Tammy took the lead.

They were partway up the train when her heart gave a jump.

_OH SHIT._

"DUCK ED!!!"

She flattened herself against the train as a branch flew past. She looked back just in time to see Edward roll head over heels and then back off the train.

"EDWARD!!" she screamed. She crawled down the train, her heart doing weird jumps in her chest. What if he was dead?

Finally she reached the edge and what she saw was a huge relief.

"Oh Hughes, thank God you caught him. You okay Ed?"

Ed nodded and Hughes laughed.

"There's a certain art to train walking."

Tammy giggled, her heart finally calming somewhat.

"I didn't realize you were here. I'm glad. We could use the help."

"Happy to be of some use. Although your father was a little upset. He didn't realize that you would be coming back early." said Hughes with a smirk on his face. Tammy gave an exasperated sigh.

"He worries way too much. I can take care of myself."

Hughes laughed.

"Well then. What do you say we go teach some terrorists a lesson?"

Tammy gave an ethusiastic nod.

It wasn't long before they had most of the train under control. Tammy was in the process of tying up some unconcious hijackers when Ed's voice blared through the train.

_Expect turbulence? What's that supposed to mean?_

Gunshots rang through the air, and Tammy jumped up. Slowly sliding the compartement door open, she peeked out to see Ed wrestling with a man with a giant automail gun arm. Hughes was across the hall clutching his shoulder. Tammy was torn. Stay put, or chance it and help Hughes? She made up her mind fairly quickly. Whipping the door open, she dove past Ed.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

She fell into the other compartment, almost crashing into Hughes. He grabbed her arm to steady her.

"We are **not** telling your father what you just did. Are you trying to get shot?"

"I wouldn't have gotten shot. I'm too quick for that."

She didn't mention the fact that her heart was still beating so hard she thought she might have a heart attack. Ripping a piece off her pants she wrapped up his shoulder. She turned around just in time to see Ed crush the other guy's arm and Al finish him off.

Tammy cheered. Hughes smirked.

"Well what do you know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy stood tall and confident, having just apprehended Bald. It was a good moment for him, but it seemed to be missing something. He turned to Hawkeye slightly confused.

"Where's Tammy?"

Tammy rushed to exit the train.

_I can't believe I almost forgot my bag!_

She got to the door only to see her dad waiting for her.

"Dad!" she yelled, as she launched herself at her father in an unexpected tackle-hug. Roy looked slightly surprised and then smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey kiddo. You alright? I heard you had quite the interesting train ride."

Tammy grinned, looking for all the world like an excited five year old.

"Me and Edward beat up some hijackers! See? That's Edward. Edward, come say hi!"

He might have introduced himself at that point, maybe chatted a little, but instead he looked dumbfounded.

"That's your dad? Him?" he asked.

Tammy nodded.

"Yeah. So?"

Ed looked furious at that point. Tammy tuned out when he started yelling at Roy.

_Jeesh. This is gonna be great to deal with. They already don't like each other._

"Miss Riza! Miss Riza! I had the most exciting train ride!" Tammy exclaimed, grinning widely. Riza gave her a small smile.

"You did well. But I think we're leaving now."

Tammy turned to see Roy walking away. She rushed foward to latch onto his arm and turned to wave to Ed and Al.

"Bye! I hope I see you two again soon!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - So there you have it, the first chapter. Please be kind, this story started out mearly on a whim and then grew from there. This chapter is kinda like a trial chapter. If you guys don't like it, I won't post any more of it.**

**Review?**


	2. Fist Fights and Spaghetti

**A/N-Sorry for the delay in the next chapter. I'll be sure to post more often now.**

**I'm quite pleased with how this story is coming out. Thank you for reading!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Harenai**

**Amaterestuoomikami**

**I really appreciate your reviews!**

* * *

Tammy paced back and forth, ranting under her breath. What a horrible day it had been! She needed someone to talk to and it seemed like everyone she knew was busy. Even her father hadn't returned to the office. She plopped down in a chair and began swinging her legs swiftly in irritation. Whenever she was upset or angry, she couldn't stand being still. She had to be moving or doing something, otherwise she would get even angrier than she already was.

Suddenly the door swung open and Tammy leapt out of her seat. A very tired looking Roy Mustang stepped into the room. He stopped in his tracks.

"What have you been doing in here?" he asked in surprise. Tammy stomped up to him.

"I'M BORED! I've cleaned the windows, dusted, organized every paper in this room, and I even alphabetized the all books I found! Grahh!"

Roy took a step back from the red-faced, clearly aggrivated, thirteen year old.

"Okay. Alright. Just calm down. Okay?"

Tammy took a deep breath and threw herself down in a chair. After a few seconds she was calm enough to speak again.

"Where have you been? I thought you said you'd meet me here? We were supposed to go out when you'd finished work," she said, tapping her fingers in a steady beat. Roy gave her a look that clearly stated that he had forgotten. He gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry. I've been very busy today... with all my work. Can we go out tomorrow?"

Tammy huffed in frustration.

"I was supposed to go shopping tomorrow... but I guess you could come with me. But you better not forget!"

Roy nodded and finally entered the room fully, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, I still have some work left to do, so I can't do anything today. It's already getting late anyways. Why not go out? I bet Sophie would love to spend some time with you," he said, sitting down at his desk with a sigh.

Tammy fidgeted in her chair and gave Roy a pout.

"I already called Sophie. She's at dinner with her grandmother tonight..."

Roy gave her a desperate look. She wasn't really going to stay with him at the office all night? Usually he wouldn't mind, but it seemed she was in particularly bad mood at the moment. If she stayed, he didn't know how long he could manage to stay patient with her.

"Um, well, how about Leslie? You always talk about how much you like spending time with her."

Tammy jumped out of her seat, successfully knocking it to the floor.

"No WAY am I calling that idiot of a girl! I can't stand her!" shouted Tammy, gritting her teeth in rage.

Roy stared at her and then sighed.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you and Leslie are fighting?"

"Of COURSE we're fighting! I don't know how I ever put up with her in the first place! She made fun of me, and bragged about how her father is the greatest guy ever, and buys her all the newest and best things, and then she made fun of you, and the way I dress, and then she said that I didn't even look like you! And then she started bragging about how great it is to go shopping with her mom and how she braids her hair and dresses her up in pretty clothes and that she's her "special girl." She told me to go play with the boys, cause I act just like one! UGH!"

Tammy took a deep breath, having finished ranting. Roy eyed her and then sighed.

"All this happened just today, didn't it? That's why you were so aggravated when I got back," he said, silently berating himself for not noticing. Tammy nodded and wiped an angry tear from the corner of her eye.

"Why didn't you just tell me all this when I got back? I'm never too busy to talk if you have a problem."

Tammy shrugged.

"You seemed tired... but then you mentioned that bitch and I couldn't hold it in..." she said, with a sigh.

"...Alright. Well, is there anything I can do?" he asked.

Tammy shook her head.

"...Nah. I think maybe I'll ride my bike to the river. I need some alone time..."

Roy nodded.

"Alright. Just be back here, or home, before dark alright?"

"I know, I will be."

With that, she turned and paced out the door, muttering darkly under her breath. Roy sighed and held his head in his hands. He really needed to pay attention to her moods more often. But how was he supposed to know? She changed moods so often, she could almost be considered bipolar. And would there ever be a right time to tell her the truth about her past? He was so deep in thought, he jumped in his seat in surprise when the door opened. Hawkeye stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"You haven't started yet? It's already getting late again! You're never going to... is something wrong sir?" she asked, instantly picking up his dark mood. Roy heaved a sigh.

"It's Tammy. I forgot that we were supposed to go out today, and then I didn't even notice when she was upset. Apparently, she's fighting with her friend. Her friend was bragging about how great her mother was to her and how wonderful her father was. Then something about Tammy acting like a boy... I'm not sure though. She was yelling pretty hysterically," he said, letting his head fall forward to hit his desk with a loud thunking noise.

"I officially suck as a father."

Riza gave him a sympathetic look, and set down the stack of papers she was holding.

"You're a perfectly good father, sir. Tammy just at the age where girls begin to judge each other. There's going to be a whole line-up of fights similar to this in the next couple years."

Riza sighed.

"It's also when they'll begin to notice her lack of a mother more than before. She will too."

Roy jumped up and gave his chair a ferocious kick. Riza caught it before it fell over, and Roy spun around to look out the window. Riza let him brood in silence, and it was a couple minutes before he spun around again.

"How willing would you be to do me a big favor?" he asked, with a gleam in his eye that suggested an idea. Riza gave him a startled look.

"Well... I suppose that depends on what it is," she said. Roy smiled.

"I was wondering if maybe, you could take Tammy out occasionally? Go shopping, or just for walks. I'll pay for anything she buys, but I think it would be really nice if she had someone there other than me. I know you two get along pretty well already right? Maybe you could do some girl stuff with her? I would appreciate very much," he said, looking quite pleased with his idea. Riza considered it for a second and then smiled.

"I'd be happy to. It could be fun, if she likes the idea. Good idea, sir."

Roy grinned and sat back down. Maybe it really would turn out to be a good idea.

Later that night, Roy stood with a stretch. It was already pitch black outside, so he could only assume Tammy had already headed home. He smiled, glad to be finished for the night. A glance at the clock revealed that it was just past 8:00pm. Gathering up his things he slipped on his coat. Time to go home.

He jammed the key into the lock, making a mental note to replace it at some point. After much jiggling and furious twists, the door opened. Shoving his keys back in his pocket he stepped inside, only to be greeted by the smell of food. Food, wonderful food, his mouth watered at the smell. Entering the kitchen, he spotted Tammy, her back to him, silently poking at a pot full of spaghetti.

"It'll be ready in a couple of minutes, alright? You have enough time to get washed up if you want," she said, keeping her back to him. Roy immediately smelled trouble. He could sense it in her tone of voice.

"Tammy? Did something happen at the river?" he asked, walking up behind her. Tammy quickly moved away, still not facing him.

"Uh, no, nope. Nothing happened. I went, I sat, I got on my bike and rode here."

Now Roy was suspicious. Stepping forward, he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. He was greeted by a scraped up face, and black eye. He heaved a sigh and grabbed her hand too, and slid up the sleeve of a long sleeved shirt, that she never usually wore. Underneath didn't look much better, even though most of it was bandaged.

"My God Tammy, did you think I wasn't going to notice? What the hell happened?!"

Tammy didn't meet his eyes.

"I fell," she said, in a monotone voice. Roy gave her a glare.

"Don't give me that crap. You got in a fight didn't you? You do realize that there are better ways to vent your anger, right? You know better," he said, his voice filled with disappointment. Tammy pulled her arm away, and stared at her feet.

"I didn't start it. Not really anyways. Leslie was down by the river, and we got in another fight. It was fine until her boyfriend showed up with his gang... I can't take five boys at once! And alchemy just pisses them off more... It wasn't a total lie! I did fall, ...well got shoved anyways."

"Is that why your hair is all wet? Did you fall in the river?" he asked. Tammy nodded.

"That's why my other clothes are wet. I didn't mean to start it! But I was so angry I couldn't stop myself... especially when she started taunting me again."

Roy sighed.

"You're not hungry are you? I'll finish up here, you go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."

Tammy nodded and gave him a dejected look before dragging off to bed. Roy ran a hand through his hair as he watched her go. He noticed her limping, and his mood sank even lower.

He was going to have to do something soon.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Please review, it keeps me writing.**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Redemption

**A/N-Here we are with another chapter. It inspires me so much when I come back to find my inbox full of reviews and people who have added this to their story alerts! So much that I've already started working on the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and hopefully this chapter meets up to your expectations.**

**I'm still pretty horrible at writing, so please go easy :)**

* * *

The next morning Tammy awoke to the sound of her father making breakfast, and an aching soreness that spread over her whole body. She felt as horrible as she looked, and not just because she had gotten into a fight with a gang of rough boys. The look on her father's face had eaten at her heart, and now she felt horrible. She hadn't meant to fight with them...

_The Day Before_

_Tammy hopped off her bike, feeling only slightly better for telling her father about the situation with Leslie. Leslie, oh how she hated that girl. It was a hate that reached inside her and stirred up her rage in a matter of seconds. Why did Leslie say such horrible things? Was she that tomboyish? Since when did Leslie feel that way towards her? It must have been her new boyfriend. Leslie was already fifteen, almost sixteen. It made sense that she had a boyfriend. But he was not a good person. Tammy had already tried to tell Leslie that._

_He must have found out. Leslie would never act that way toward her all on her own. Great, now she hated the boyfriend too. What was his name? Kale? Kyle? She didn't remember. He wasn't worth remembering. But at least she still had the river. Usually she was the only one to go there, and there was a specific tree she really like to sit under to think out her problems. It was the perfect little haven._

_Except for today apparently. There she sat, that little whore who had been so cruel. And in HER spot on top of it all. Tammy approached, seething with pent up anger._

"_What do you think you're doing? This is my spot. You know that I like to come here to think," she spat out, the venom clear in her voice._

"_Oh I know. But I decided that I like this spot. Sorry. I guess there's no room for tomboys," said Leslie, clearly pleased with her defiance._

"_Where is this coming from Leslie? I though we were friends and now you just turn on me? What the hell?" Tammy was so close to yelling, but she restrained herself. Leslie looked up at Tammy with a sneer._

"_Kyle says I don't need you. You're just a freak. And besides, I have new friends now. You're old news." Leslie stood up with a smile._

"_Besides, your dad is just a dog of the military. Dispensible. One day they'll send him out to war, and when he dies you'll have no one. Cause obviously your mother is nowhere to be found. So you'll be a worthless street child, and I have no room for any of your trauma. At least my father is a respectible businessman. Your father is just a worthless piece of-"_

_Leslie didn't get to finish her sentence as Tammy let out a wild growl and tackled her to the ground. Sitting on top of the girl Tammy let all her anger pour out._

"_Don't you EVER insult my father! He's a better man than your dad could ever hope to be!"_

_And with that, Tammy slammed her fist into Leslie's nose. She was about to hit her again, when she felt her arms get pulled behind her, and she was lifted off the girl. Leslie was crying, and her nose was gushing blood all over her dress. It might have even been broken._

_Tammy struggled against whoever was holding her back. They didn't let go, but rather, spun her around and put a knee in her stomach. Tammy gasped, the wind completely knocked out of her. She got a glance of her attackers. It was Kyle and his gang, five boys including Kyle. He looked so severely pissed off, she felt more fear than when she had taken on the terrorists on the train. _

"_This should teach you a lesson. You'll never touch my girlfriend again. You hear me? NEVER!"_

_Tammy shut her eyes as he came at her and punched her in the head. Well that was going to leave a mark._

"_What do you think boys? Want to show her a good time?" shouted Kyle. Tammy winced as all the boys let out a cheer. She cried out as she was dropped on the ground and kicked repeatedly. Just as she thought they were done she was lifted to her feet and hit again. She stumbled back, but managed to keep her balance. With a wild cry, she smashed her fist into the back of Kyle's head. Turning she raised her fist to take out the next boy who came at her, but instead was met with a kick to the stomach. Falling back, she came to a conclusion. If there was any a time to run, it was now._

_Quickly picking herself up, she turned around and ran before they could hit her again. Kyle let out a shout._

"_Come on boys! She's getting away!" _

_Tammy ran as fast as her sore body would allow, running along the hill just next to the river. She almost considered using alchemy against the boys, but she didn't want to accidentally hurt someone badly, and even if she didn't, they would get more pissed off and call for backup that was most likely waiting very nearby._

_She would have made it, had she not been so sore. She felt herself starting to slow, as the pain set in. Before she knew it, they had tackled her again. Finally, she stopped fighting. It hurt so bad, she doubted she could even use alchemy now. Faintly in the background, she heard Leslie yelling at the boys to stop, but they seemed to have selective hearing. Tammy cried out for help, but that just seemed to root the boys on. _

_After what seemed like a lifetime, they let up and finally, stopped completely. Tammy could hear their voices, but they seemed far away. Struggling, she stood, shakey and broken. They were still there, sneering. Tammy hurt, but miraculously she didn't have any broken bones. With one last glance, she turned to walk away. It seemed the only part of her that wasn't aching was her legs. She was along the river, where the pathway turned into a steep hill that sloped down toward the water._

_At least they were letting her leave, she thought, not really keeping track of where she was headed. She vaguely hoped that she was headed toward her bike._

_Suddenly, without warning she was shoved foward. _

"_Hey, man! Stop it, we already got our beating in! You're gonna kill her!" shouted one of the boys._

_Tammy tipped forward, tripping over one of the boulders that lined the edge of the hill. She screamed as she hit the ground, and she began a fast roll, down the hill and finally, into the water._

_The sun had already set, so the hitting the water was like landing in ice. She sputtered and splashed, as the shocking cold water hit her. She dipped under and then pulled herself back up, managing to grab hold of the side of the river. At least the current wasn't too strong._

_It was ages before she found the strength to pull herself out of the water, shivering. Dragging herself up the hill, she limped her way through the dark, until she found her bike. She was glad to discover that it lay untouched. Grudgingly, she got on and began a slow ride home._

Getting dressed, she slipped on the sweater she hated so much. Come to think of it, it had been her father that had bought it for her. Even if she hated it, she was going to wear it. The day was already going to be awkward enough without him seeing the marks. Pulling her hair back out of her face, she tied it in its usual ponytail, but after a moments consideration, let it fall back into place. Maybe it would cover some of it up.

She had stalled for a good ten minutes, standing in front of the mirror, checking every detail of her outfit, her hair, basically any reason to justify not going to the kitchen for breakfast. She doubted that she had ever spent as much time in front of the mirror as she did that morning. It wasn't long before she knew that she had to go out and face the music. It was do or die. Go time!

"...I'm so not cut out for this," she said to herself.

Finally, she took a deep breath and opened her bedroom door.

"Alrighty. I can do this..." she muttered, trying to assure herself. The real truth was that she felt like she was close to hyperventilating and passing out. Stepping out of her bedroom, she silently closed the door behind her, and moved stealthly, down the hall. The first thing she saw was her father sitting at the table reading the paper. Her breakfast sat ready and waiting. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. Oh God...

In one swift movement she moved down the hall, slid out her chair, and was poking at her eggs. Maybe he didn't notice. She smiled, hopeful, but almost choked on her egg as he lowered his paper to look at her. After staring at each other for a couple seconds that felt like a million years, he lifted up his paper again and continued reading. Tammy sat completely still. The silent treatment? He usually didn't pull out that tactic. She sighed. He must have really been pissed off.

She was going to break the silence. If she didn't, he could hold out for days. And Tammy had been looking foward to going out with him. Taking a deep breath she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, stuttering, almost struggling, to get the words out. There was silence and then she heard him sigh from behind his paper. He lowered it again.

"Did you start it? Did you intentionally pick a fight with Leslie and her boyfriend?" he asked, eyeing her carefully, his tone quiet but not angry. Tammy stared down at her eggs.

"Not really. I mean, well... yeah, but... she was making fun... yeah... But I didn't go after her looking for a fight. She waited for me at the river, and started going on and on about it was her spot and there was no room for me anymore, and that Kyle said that she didn't need me anymore..." she lowered her voice to a tiny whisper.

"And she made fun of you too..."

Roy frowned.

"Come again? I missed that last part," he said, looking confused. Tammy shrugged.

"Nevermind, it's not important."

Roy looked like he was about to question it, but reconsidered.

"So... after she got you so angry, ... what did you do?"

"I-I, well, I kinda, mighta, jumped her. And I m-might have broken her nose..."

Roy sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You jumped her, and might have broken her nose? Tammy..."

The frustration and dissapointment, were clear in his voice. Tammy just wanted to melt into her chair. They sat, staring at each other again.

"Will you make me a promise, Tammy?" he asked, finally ending their staring match. Tammy nodded quickly, ready to accept anything to right her wrong in her father's eyes. Roy folded his paper and set it down, resting his chin on his hands.

"Walk away next time. Leave. Don't fight. I can't stand it when I come home and find you beaten and in pain. I know it's hard to control your temper but... just promise me okay?"

Tammy almost argued against it. How could she just walk away, when Leslie said such awful things? But the look in her father's eyes was enough to make her nod in agreement.

"I promise."

"Alright. Good. But, just stay away from the river for a little while okay? You're just asking for trouble if you go back there in the next couple days," he said, already up and clearing the dishes. Tammy nodded again.

She still felt so horrible, even though he didn't seem angry anymore. It seemed like she would have preferred him to yell at her. At least she would have been redeemed in a sort of sick sense. Crossing her arms over her chest she stood, and made her way toward her room again. She turned when Roy spoke again.

"Tammy?"

"Yeah, dad?"

Before she could fully comprehend what was happening, he had her in a tight hug.

"You scare me sometimes. Be more careful," he said, and then pulled away as if nothing had happened.

Tammy smiled. Could there be any better feeling?

Redemption.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Poor Tammy! I hate Leslie so much. XD What am I saying? I wrote this. I did this... oh how cruel I am.**

**Next chapter comes with shopping and maybe an appearance by a certain hot-headed blond.**

**Please keep reading, and don't hesistate to tell me anything that you think is bad about this story. I always take constuctive critism into account.**

**See you next chappie!**


	4. Don't Wanna Go Home Tonight

**A/N-Back again! That was quick. Usually chapters don't come to me so easy. It seems like my inspiration has picked up somewhat.**

**Oh yeah, and something I've forgotten for every chapter before this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. I do in fact own Leslie, Sophie, Tammy, and Diane.**

**(Btw, Diane is not in the show or the book, but is of my own creation. She is a State Alchemist who is know as the Liquid Metal Alchemist. As you know, Tammy had to find her own training and she found Diane. Diane is quite the quirky character and I really looking foward to writing more about her if I can find a place to fit her in. She may be in later chapters.)**

* * *

Tammy hopped out of the car, bouncing as she made her way to the first shop she spotted.

"When's the last time we went shopping like this dad? It had to have been a million years ago!" exclaimed Tammy, eyeing the items in the window. Roy chuckled.

"I think it was around a month ago."

Tammy smiled, and ran back to grab her fathers hand.

"Come _on!_ You're so slow!" she said, dragging him into the shop. She had to admit, she was excited. Roy allowed himself to be pulled along with a smirk.

Tammy brought them to a halt just in front of the clothes. There weren't very many clothes that caught her eye, most of them were dresses and skirts, and Tammy would never be caught dead in a skirt.

"Pretty dresses aren't they? Pretty dresses for pretty ladies like-- oh."

Tammy turned and the shopkeeper cut off his sentence. She almost couldn't figure out why, until she remembered how her face must have looked. What a sight she must have been.

"Could I help you find something else? I'm not sure these dresses would suit your tastes," he said, looking slightly surprised. Tammy glared at him.

"These dresses suit my tastes just fine thank you very much," huffed Tammy, shooting daggers at the shopkeeper. She spun on her heel, and began examining the dresses, her face beet red. The shopkeeper looked like he was going to say something else, but then decided against it, walking away in silence. Roy stepped closer to Tammy.

"He was just trying to help you know. Maybe you could try being nicer," he said, knowing that he was treading on dangerous grounds. Tammy didn't look up from the dresses.

"Well, maybe he should learn not to judge people. Maybe I would very much enjoy a new dress. I could have just fallen. Did he ever think of that?"

Roy sighed.

"We both know that you hate dresses, so why should it matter anyways? Come on. Let's go somewhere else," he said, watching as Tammy pushed the dresses around on the rack. She sighed and looked up.

"Fine..."

The rest of the day was spent without much more luck. Other than a few pairs of pants, Tammy hadn't bought anything. She was beginning to think the whole day had been a waste. Roy sensed that she wasn't enjoying it as much anymore, and decided to intervene.

"How long are you going to drag me around Tammy? We've been at it for hours," he said, trying his best to sound bored. She turned to look at him, her face puckered in a pout.

"But I'm not ready to go home yet. The deal was you were going to spend the _whole _day with me, to make up for forgetting about me yesterday," she said, looking indignant.

"Well then, ...why don't we do something else? Are you hungry? We could go somewhere to eat," he said, knowing full well that she would accept the offer. She looked more bored than he did.

Tammy heaved a bigger than necessary sigh.

"I _guess_ we could. But you owe me!"

Roy smiled.

"Fine. I owe you."

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"Oh, Tammy, I've told Diane that you won't be going over today," asked Roy, between bites of his breakfast. Tammy glanced up from the paper she was reading.

"What?! Why?! The alchemy exam is just weeks away!" she stated. Roy sighed.

"I realize, but you've been studying for weeks. Don't you think you need a break?"

"Hadn't even crossed my mind. This isn't something I can pass with a few cram sessions the week before. This is serious. I thought you of all people would understand that," she said.

Roy stood and began clearing the dishes away.

"I'm sure one less day of studying isn't going to make that much of a difference. Go outside, ride your bike, do something! Staying holed up this long can't be good for you," he said, but taking one look at her face told him that his argument wasn't going to go over well.

"How about this. Take one day off, just one, and I won't bother you again until the exams are over. Look at how sunny it is. Go. Get outside," he said, shooing her out of her chair. Tammy looked indignant.

"But-"

"No buts! Out."

Tammy huffed, and stomped out the door, mumbling darkly under her breath.

"And I better not find out that you went to Diane's anyways!" he shouted after her.

* * *

_Exam Day_

"I'm nervous."

"You said that more than ten times. You'll be fine."

"I'm still nervous."

Roy sighed in frustration.

"Tammy, really now. Eat your breakfast, and calm down. I'll say it again. _You'll be fine_," he said, eyeing her as she bounced in her seat.

"I don't know... What if I screw up?"

"You're not going to screw up."

"But what if I do?"

"You WON'T!"

"Bet I will."

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

"We'll now commence with the preliminary exam. Good luck."

"Begin!"

Tammy fidgeted in her seat. The exam had only just begun and she was already freezing up. How had she ever expected to pass?

_Oh God, I can't do this... shit! I have to do this. I HAVE to do this._

She mentally urged herself into picking up her pencil, with shaking hands. Glancing up, she spotted her father, standing at the front of the room, arms crossed behind his back, looking very serious. He wasn't looking her way.

_U-ummmm... okay. First question. Let's do this._

* * *

"W-what?! I didn't... I didn't pass?"

Tammy stared at her father in horror. Roy sighed.

"You were close, but you didn't quite make it. I'm sorry. But..."

She was close to tears now.

"Dammit! DAMMIT!" she yelled, throwing a wild kick at the wall. Now the tears truely were flowing, but this time out of pain. Roy looked nervous.

"I have to get back..."

"Fine. Just go. GO. I'll be... I don't know. I'll be somewhere I guess," she said, putting her back to her father. He hesitated, and then left in silence. It wasn't until she was sure that he was gone completely, that she took off at a sprint.

Turning the corner of the building, she skidded to a halt.

"What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. Edward look surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm here for the State Alchemy Exam. Why are _you _here?"

Tammy looked indignant.

"I _was _here for the same reason you are. But I didn't pass... Whatever. I'm leaving," she said, and without waiting for an answer, raced away. Edward watched her go, confused.

"_She _was here for the exam? I didn't see her... How did she get in anyways? Hey! Come back!"

But she was already long gone.

* * *

Tammy spent the rest of the day down by the river, silently sobbing. It was the first time she had been back to river, since her incident with Leslie, but she highly doubted the girl would bother showing up after months of not seeing her. Now she sat, just out of sight of the path.

_How could I fail? I wanted it so bad..._

Deciding that she couldn't stay sitting any longer, she retrieved her bike from where she had dropped it and rode. Where? She had no idea. All she knew was that she had never been so dissapointed in herself before that moment, when her father told her that she had failed. Now she was beating herself up inside, riding in an undecided direction.

It was starting to get dark, but today she just didn't care. Sure her father would be angry, but what did that matter? It just didn't, and before she knew it, she was on the other side of town. It was truely dark now, a blanket that covered the entire city. Shops were closed, the lights in houses were off, and only a few of the rowdier bars were still open. On top of it all, the sky gave a mighty grumble and it began to rain.

Tammy had ridden back and forth through town twice, when she finally decided that it probably wasn't the safest idea to be out and riding when it was already so late. Turning her bike, she began to head home. The rain was relentless, coming down in sheets and she was already soaked through to the bone, shivering and numb. Riding up, she realized that there were still lights on.

Fighting with the lock, she let herself in, spotting her father waiting for her. He sat in their living room, the chair turned so that he was staring at the door. Tammy stopped, dripping onto the carpet.

"Are you going to yell at me?" she asked, her voice monotone.

"No."

"Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Tammy."

* * *

**Okay. There you have it.**

**I know this chapter wasn't very happy, but things go uphill again in the next chapter, (its currently being written, about halfway done).**

**I can totally picture Ed with a wtf face on at the sight of Tammy. It'd be pretty funny to see.**

**Oh and if you're wondering how they missed each other, Tammy was sitting at the back of the room, zoned out in her nervousness. **

**I really wanted to write it so that she would pass... but it doesn't go along with what I have planned for the rest of the story so... More of Ed next chapter, an appearance by a wrench-wielding mechanic, and possibly an insane butcher... I won't spoil it for you guys though XD**

**Bye!**


	5. Cheating Death

**A/N-I'm not entirely sure on the time line, from the exam, to the day where they encountered Barry so...**

**If you know please let me know. XD I made an estimate. (4 days...)**

* * *

_4 Days Later_

Tammy woke up feeling tired and dejected. It was the first time she had slept in days, because ever since the exam, her nights were spent going through the exam questions over and over in her head. She couldn't get the image of an overjoyed Edward, recieving his pocket watch to leave either. True, she hadn't actually seen him getting it, but she could picture his face. If she heard the story about the youngest State Alchemist ever one more time, her head was going explode.

She was so envious, all she wanted to do was punch Ed in the face. Sure, he hadn't gloated about it, or even glorified it. That didn't make the emotion any less real. Ever since the day of the exam, she hadn't barely bothered talking to her father, and he hadn't yelled at her for the night she came home at two in the morning. She knew that she was being selfish, that she could always try again when she was a little bit older, but she couldn't seem to make the hurt go away.

She dragged herself out of bed, throwing on some random clothes off her floor, and ran a brush through her tangled hair. It took her a total of five minutes to complete this. She paced down the hall, and threw herself in the chair. Her father glanced at her.

"I assumed you weren't eating breakfast again. Are you sleeping any better yet?" he asked, attempting to sound casual. Tammy shrugged.

"I got about two hours last night," she said, playing with a notch in their wooden table. Roy sighed.

"When are you gonna get over this? It was one little--" he was cut off by Tammy.

"I know. I'm getting there," she said, picking at her nails. She stopped and held up her arm.

"I need my automail serviced soon. Can I go see Winry sometime this week?"

Roy sighed. She was obviously changing the subject.

"Yes. You can go see Winry, I'll get the ticket for you today," he said. Tammy stood.

"Can I come to the office with you today? I'd like to see if Miss Riza could use any help with some little things. Being here is boring," she said, pacing around the kitchen.

"Of course," Roy stood and then seemed to remember something.

"I know you haven't been out for days, but I want you to stay at home unless you're with me for a little while. You didn't do anything wrong but... there's a serial killer on the loose. And apparently he only targets women, so... just wait until he's caught okay? Maybe you could spend a few days visiting Winry again."

Tammy gave him a surprised look and then nodded.

_A serial killer? Creepy. I definitely want to leave now._

Two hours later, Tammy tagged along behind Hawkeye, delivering papers and messages. She enjoyed helping, it kept her mind off of... it.

"Did you hear? The Full Metal Alchemist is here..."

"Is it true that he passed the exam?"

"He's so short!"

Tammy growled in frustration. It seemed like everyone was whispering about it.

"Miss Riza?"

"Yes Tammy?"

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to someone," said Tammy. Hawkeye nodded.

"Alright. Your father told me to let you know not to leave the building though," said Haweye, taking some papers from Tammy's hands. Tammy nodded.

"I won't."

* * *

There he was, sitting with Hughes, casually chatting over lunch. She was fuming now, her anger literally radiating into air. Stomping foward she grabbed a chair and threw herself down on Edward's other side. Leaning over she glanced at Hughes.

"Heyyy there. You don't mind if I borrow Ed for a minute do you?" she said, her tone sarcastic. Hughes glanced at her nervously and then stood.

"I was just leaving... er... good luck Ed."

And with that he left. Tammy glared at Ed.

"So how does it feel?" she asked, her voice cold and unforgiving. Ed stared.

"How does what feel?"

"Being the youngest State Alchemist ever? Huh? Does it feel good?"

She was anger personified. Edward looked taken aback and then glared at her.

"It doesn't. I quit. Handed in my watch," he said, returning to what he was reading. Tammy stared at him.

"What? What the hell?! Some of us worked hard to get to that point, and then you get it, and throw it away?!"

Edward slammed his book shut and turned to face Tammy.

"Listen, don't talk about things you don't understand! You don't even--"

"Excuse me sir? Are you Edward Elric? There's a visitor here to see you waiting out front," said the soldier, interrupting their conversation. Edward looked confused.

"Visitor?"

He stood, and Tammy jumped up next to him.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!"

She followed him out of the building, yelling all the while, but Ed didn't seem to notice.

"That's odd. I told her to wait right here. I wonder where she could have wandered off to?"

Ed wandered down the stairs and Tammy followed.

"Don't think you're off the hook here!" she shouted at him.

But he was ignoring her as he bent over and picked up a screw off the ground. Slipping off his glove, he seemed to realize something.

"Ed? Hey?"

"...Winry?"

Tammy stared at him.

"What about Winry? Isn't she in Risembool?"

Ed ignored her.

"Was there a car stopped here when you left her?"

"Well yeah, there's always refrigerated trucks parked here, when they drop off food for the mess hall," said the soldier, just as confused as Tammy now vocalized.

"Ed? Come on, I'm not mad! Just don't leave me in the dark here!"

"Refrigerated trucks? A car that can hide bodies? Oh no!" And with that he sprinted away, without answering her. Tammy was at a loss, and stood in confusion for a couple seconds before she followed him.

She was only a few feet behind Ed, but stopped.

_I don't know what his deal is, but I was told not to leave..._

She headed back to the building, knowing that she was doing the right thing. But why did it feel so wrong? Half an hour later, Tammy knew what she had to do.

She followed him.

* * *

Tammy closed the door behind her as quietly as possible. She was fairly sure this was where Ed had gone, but if it wasn't she didn't want to be caught trespassing.

_God, this can't be the right place... but he did say something about refrigerated trucks and the only one I know goes here... Ugh I hate the cold..._

She shivered, wishing that she had worn more than a tank top. She stopped as she heard voices.

"Let her go!"

_That sounds like Ed..._

"Since she enjoys taking things apart, I thought I'd do the same to her," Tammy didn't recognize whose voice she was hearing, but she knew it couldn't be good. She inched toward the voices, a sudden fear growing in her gut.

"You sick-- Why are you doing this?"

Finally they came in to view, and Tammy stifled a gasp. Winry was chained up and Ed was tied to a chair, his arm removed. Tammy stayed out of sight, her breaths coming in short gasps that she struggled to hold in. She tuned out of their talking and focused on waiting for the right moment to move. As the man with a cleaver moved away, Tammy raced closer to Winry, hiding behind the dead meat.

There was a flash and a yell, and Ed was free. Tammy knew she had to move while the butcher's back was turned. She had to help Ed, before the butcher killed him.

_Oh God... I have to move! This is the scariest shit ever! Okay. Okay. GO!_

Moving as quietly as possible she ran up to Winry. Tammy removed the cloth from her mouth and put a finger to her lips.

"Once I free you, get outside as quickly and quietly as possible. Try not to let him know you're free. I have to help Ed before... Just go quickly," whispered Tammy. Winry nodded, and Tammy drew her transmutation circle.

"Ready? Okay... Go!"

There was a quick flash and Winry was free. Giving her a quick nod, she shooed her away and turned her focus back to Ed. He was no longer in sight.

_Hold on Ed..._

Grabbing the chain that had held Winry, she transmuted a makeshift spear and raced toward where she had last seen Ed, backtracking quickly to grab his arm. She could hear his yells, and rushed toward them. He came into view, and with only one arm and a metal pole, he wasn't fairing well. The butcher was relentless, throwing blow after blow. Tammy rushed forward without thinking, and tackled him away.

"Ed! Take your arm! Go!"

She quickly tossed his arm to him and turned her focus back to the butcher. He was grinning like a maniac.

"Well lookie here! More meat for me to slice! You're such a pretty little thing... I'll enjoy cutting you!"

The fear in Tammy's gut was threatning to explode as he rushed her. She wasn't fairing much better than Ed, as she blocked blow after blow, some of the them hitting her arm. She yelped in pain, as he advanced faster, getting in more cuts to her bare flesh. She heard Ed let out a pained yell, and knew he had reattached his arm.

Tammy stepped backward sidestepping and attempting to avoid his blows. As she dodged, she tripped backwards and fell against one of the carcasses, landing hard and hitting her head against the floor with loud crack. Dizzy she tried to run but only managed to fall again, unable to move fast enough to break her fall. Just then, Ed rushed forward, and she let herself fall to the pavement as he fought, trying to get through the daze that was clouding her vision.

Before she knew what was happening, Alphonse was beside Ed and a soldier was helping her up.

"Miss? Are you injured?"

She didn't answer, as he lead her out the door. When she got outside, she noted the military personnel, that were running this way and that, with Hughes leading the team. Seemingly out of nowhere, her father was at her side.

"Tammy? Are you alright?" he asked. Tammy gave no response. Up until this point she hadn't really noticed just how much her legs were shaking or how scared she had really been. She heard the random soldier's voice again.

"Sir, I think she's in shock. She hasn't said a word since I found her..."

Roy glanced at Tammy, and then lead her by the arm as she stumbled along, struggling to keep her balance. Leaning against one of the cars she tried to comprehend what she had just gone through. Looking up, she saw the butcher being lead away in handcuffs. Then she saw the first happy sight she had seen, as she spotted Winry with Hawkeye, relatively unharmed. She brought herself to speak at that moment.

"Winry! You're okay..."

Winry looked over in Tammy's direction and gave her a small smile.

"All thanks to you and Ed..."

Winry walked over to lean against the car next to Tammy.

"What about you? Are you alright?" asked Winry.

And then it hit her. Just how close she had been to death, by the hands of a crazed butcher. She'd been so scared. The initial shock passed, and her small frame was racked by sudden tears. Winry reached foward and held her as she cryed.

Silent tears streamed down her own face, as she saw her friends crying and in pain.

"H-he was g-gonna kill us... I-I was so... so s-scared..." she hiccupped, attempting to talk through her tears. Winry could only bring herself to repeat the same words over and over.

"I know. I know."

Roy stood at a distance, watching in silence. Why hadn't she listened to him? He told her to stay inside, and what did she do? She went ahead to walk right into the killer's base of operations. What had been going through her head? He gave a sigh. He knew exactly what had been going through her head.

Her friend was in danger. She had done the exact same thing he would have done himself, had he been in the same position. Now he walked forward, taking Tammy out of Winry's arms.

"Come on... Let's get you home..."

It was all Tammy could do to bring herself to nod. At that moment, it felt like the whole word was going to cave in, and she was the only one holding it up.

She felt as if she had cheated death.

* * *

**I said that this chapter was going to be happier. Shame on me, I lied.**

**This chapter was originally written happier, but the event that made it happy can't happen yet. I realized that it didn't fit in with the time line so...**

**I LOVE BARRY! I wanted to write about him in more detail, so that people could really understand his greatness, but alas, he isn't the main character. Tammy is such an attention whore, she would probably have a fit.**

**Maybe I'll do a oneshot about Barry... hmm... Interesting.**

**I can't wait to write about him again, because he does appear once more before he shall leave us forever. sigh**


End file.
